Gia And The Masked Man
by Eternal Megatron
Summary: A girl comes to Spectra saying she's been raped by the former Vexos. But something about her is familiar. And what does she have to do with his old partner? ON HIATUS.
1. Who's this

Gia and the masked man

Gia: I feel weird.

Spectra: Why? What's wrong?

Me: Oh I know _*grins maliciously* _Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Who's this?<p>

Gus wanting Spectra to be with him had a permanent sex change operation. [Which was easy for him. XD (Find out in chapter 4 what I mean.)] He is now a she and she has a sexy body with long hair (as before), sexy curves and big breasts. (2,000,000,000,000,000,000 on the FINE! Level) A few days later she went to the brawlers and Spectra. The blue haired "girl" spoke up "Hello brawlers. It has been a long time hasn't it?" The Brawlers gazed at her as she spoke, except Paige and Spectra. Paige ill-temperedly hit Rafe but when he looked back she was looking away blushing, as if she was brawling naked and he saw her. "You mean you don't remember me?" she asked disheartened.

* * *

><p>Gia: <em>*pats her stomach* <em>Is this going to be part of the fanfic?

Me: Maybe but R&R still


	2. Vulcan!

Gia and the masked man

Gia: Where is Sarku S-sama?

Spectra: He was in the energy chamber.

Me: Hello servants. I'm back

Gia and Spectra: Sarku S-sama! _*whispers*_ Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Vulcan!<p>

"Well maybe they can remember me." Said a voice, then from one of her pockets came a familiar looking bakugan. It was Strata Vulcan (A.N my evolution of Rex Vulcan, he can change from Subterra to Haos to Darkus. Compatible with everything mechtanium surge.) Gus' guardian bakugan. "Vulcan, what are you doing here and where is Gus?" Spectra wondered. "I think we should talk to him about this in private." She finished.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Gia's POV$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I really want to serve him in any way possible. (In any way ;)) I just want him. I really want him to take me. It is really hard to restrain myself. I can feel my nipples harden. I just have to do something about this. I think taking off my small jacket will get his attention. I'm only wearing this, a bra and panties, and a small dress.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Spectra's POV$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I turn around and she's taking off her jacket. That show revealed her huge tits. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Wait, no don't do this. I am Spectra Phantom, leader of Vestal, and one of the top brawlers. Yet I still can't pass up the chance can't I? What am I saying? NO! I cannot. I will not.

* * *

><p>Gia: How do you manage to restrain yourself?<p>

Me: _*keels over laughing* _Sorry it's short but i have suffered an injury. R&R Please.


	3. Don't you know me?

Gia and the masked man

Me: I'm so bored today.

Gia: What did you decide to do?

Spectra: He slept I heard him from our room.

Me: You don't have a room. Get out of my house! Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Don't you know me?<p>

She went with Spectra to his private quarters. If she couldn't control herself fast she was going to show it all down her pants. He on the other hand was doing fine at controlling himself, just a few mishaps here and there.

"Sexy man, why don't you remember me?" she said turning sad and tearing up a little. "First, don't call me 'sexy man'. Second, I really don't remember you." He replied. She suddenly pounced on him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked taken by surprise. "I-i-I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that it's just that my impulses sometimes take control you know." She said shocked and embarrassed at what she just did.

"But you don't know me do you?" she asked sounding sad again. "You look familiar but I can't exactly tell who you are." he said getting up from the attack. "Well maybe this will help. I thought of you and Helios as my idol." She said getting close to him. "No. Doesn't help." He said backing away.

"I hated Zenoheld."

"So did everybody."

"I helped you battle him."

"Mira?"

"No! It's sick, wrong and I'm not your sister!"

"And I thought you were trying to make me remember you."

"I'm sorry master Spectra."

That hit him like a punch to the face. It did and he fell over.

Sometime later, he woke up and found blue hair in his face. "Master Spectra! You're awake." She cried as she hugged him close. They got up and re-started their conversation.

"I finally know who you are now."

"Oh. You do do you. Who am I?"

"Are you Gus Grav?"

""

"What's wrong n-mmmff." She placed her hand over his mouth while she peered out of the door to see that no one was eavesdropping on them.

* * *

><p>Me: Blllllllaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. I'm sooo bored out of my mind today.<p>

Gia: Hey. It's friday! _*starts singing Friday by Rebecca Black*_

Me: Shut up!

Spectra: I agree with him stop.

Gia: You guys don't like my singing.

Spectra: I like your singing, I just don't like the song.

Me: Neither do I. R&R please


	4. Gus

Gia and the masked man

Gia: _*talking to Spectra*_ Honey, don't strain yourself. Just lie down. _*Spectra sits in a chair* _Or just sit in a chair

Me: You know know he's not gonna lie down with you around. And what's with the "Honey" all of a sudden?

Gia: _*Blushes hard*_ Shut up! Sorry. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Gus<p>

"Don't call me that name, it's brought nightmares to my mind again." She said half scared half scarred. "My name's Gia now." No one was there to listen in/eavesdrop on their conversation.

Questions swirled in his head when finally one became clear and loud.

"How are you a girl?" he asked/yelled at her. "Please calm down I'll explain..." she assured him.

"When I was born my parents always wanted me to be a girl in some ways I was. On earth they would call me an intersex person/intersex girl. They wouldn't let me near boys because of my urges. That's why I was in an all-girls school for most of my life. Then when I started brawling my parents didn't want me to, but I got so mad at them that I ran away. I found a very hot and very cute guy, which was you. After we defeated Zenoheld my parents tracked me down and tortured me. It hurt me bad. The only person that would be there for me was you and I always hoped you would be there. But you left for earth. So if I'm supposed to be a girl then I'm supposed to be a girl." She sighed.

This isn't one of the saddest stories but it's sure hard to tell.

Spectra had all but paid attention to her story.

He had some of the info but he got that her life wasn't so good.

She was damaged; though that didn't stop him from loving her. That's because; well you've got to admit that she is more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. She is more beautiful than goddesses of beauty combined. If looks could kill she'd be the only living being anywhere.

On the other hand there is a dark side to every person and hers wasn't fully explained yet.

Gus had never explained his personal life to anybody. It wasn't required to be part of the Vexos though people did it anyway. Even though Vestal eyes are way different than humans, they show emotions, hidden secrets and truth.

It is said that one event can change someone's life forever. She hoped that it was her's so she would try.

* * *

><p><em>"Try or try not, do or do not, there is no try."<em>

Yoda

_(Sorry I just __HAD__ to put that in there.)_

* * *

><p>"So master Spectra would you like to lay in bed with me? Nothing controversial, nothing sketchy, just hold me." She asked.<p>

It felt like a threat so he responded in a way as if he was being threatened.

He started choking her and the most shocking thing is she didn't stop him.

"I don't know who you are or what you've done with Gus but I wanna know why you are here?" he hissed.

She tried to scream he slammed her onto the bed.

"Master Spectra please! I assure you it's me!" she screamed.

He didn't believe her.

"Please! Master Spec-WAAAHH."

She had wet herself.

"Okay now I know you're Gus because wherever you stood there pools of liquid on the floor." He grinned.

"I feel so embarrassed right now." She blushed red stars.

* * *

><p>Me: My mind has been everywhere. I just saw Dance (A$$) It caught me with the A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ A$$ Stop Now make that mothr f**ker hammer time like<p>

Gia: You were right. Your mind can wander. He is out of service so R&R please.


	5. AN MUST READ

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
